Heavens fallen star
by DayZ2000
Summary: A girl who has known nothing but darkness and yearns for the light and a wayward spirit searching for something he can't find. Maybe their answers can be found at Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

Just darkness.

That's all she's ever seen.

Or not seen.

Just the deepest black imaginable.

So dark there seems to be no end.

A darkness that just continues to swallow everything within it not once retreating.

A darkness that crushes your very soul without even trying.

Oh how shes grown tired of the dark.

But she's read about the light, the light outside so bright it chases the shadows away. A light so bright is could burn away all the blackness surrounding her. The sun. She has heard stories about the world outside this darkness she lives in. No, this isn't living, it's just being. There is supposedly a world outside of the darkness she sits in. It's full of hardships and suffering. They told her the sun burned out a long time ago because of mans selfishness, that she is here for her own protection, that the world outside is nothing but more darkness, an even darker place than where she is now. She can't remember anything from before the dark, it's just always been dark. But sometimes when she closes her eyes to find herself in just more darkness there are flashes of a past life, a life long passed, who's life she doesn't know but its full of kind faces with warmth that she doesn't recognise; only later to be covered in deep crimson blood with lifeless and empty eyes. She feels like the dream should sadden her but she can't even bring herself to feel anything, not for them and not for herself. That's what darkness does, it makes you numb.

She doesn't even know what her own face looks like, her hair reaches her hips, her body thin and weak. She doesn't own anything for herself. Sure the room she lives in has many things but none of them feel like they belong to her. Books, a bed, pillows, toys she long grew out of. She feels like a blank slate, just a empty shell yet to wake up. Even her own name doesn't feel like it truly is her own when there is no one to say it. No. That's not entirely true. She isn't completely alone, if she were she wouldn't even know that others existed or about the world outside. She is a member of the eight kin of purgatory, that's where she lives. In purgatory. They are the only faces she has seen since this darkness.

All that she knows she has learnt from them or the books they bring her. That's how she found out about the sun that used to light up the sky. The colours it would make. She really wants to see those colours. It's impossible to imagine those colours having never seen them. She almost wishes she never knew a sun existed, that way she would never yearn for a light she never knew. She may be thankful for not being completely alone but she can't seem to bring herself to call them friends. They come every now and then, each person completely different. Ultear was probably the kindest to her always being patient when speaking to her. Meredy was the closet to being her friend because of their closeness in age but even then they never spent anymore time together than necessary. They were usually kind to her making her smile but when they left that smile would leave, it having never reached her eyes. She never understood why they could leave and she couldn't but whenever she asked they would brush it off or get mad at her.

Their leader, is a large and powerful man that comes often and trains her power, for what she doesn't really know but he often says she is powerful, very powerful. He has raised her from a child saying that she would help create something great. He said that one day she would help find the keys to unlock the new world. Her power practically overflows from her small form. She doesn't know why she is here or who is out there but she often finds herself wondering why they would give someone so small and insignificant such power, what would she ever use it for when there is nothing but darkness.

He wasn't particularly nice to nor was he mean. Sometimes he would lose his temper at her if she couldn't do something often scaring her but that rarely happened since she trained harder out of fear of upsetting him. But he just wants her to be stronger so she can protect herself right. She knew what a mother and father were but she didn't think he was hers, she just assumed that she was the only person who didn't have any. He didn't look at her the way a father is meant to. When he looks at her he is seeing her powers and not her. But living in this blackness she would take any companionship she could.

When she is alone which is a lot, she often thinks about the outside. She doesn't know the world but she does know she like to see it, more than anything she wants to know if its true, if there is just more darkness or if the sun really exists. Maybe it came back, maybe she could finally go outside. She is ripped from her thoughts when she hears the heavy metal doors open. Its not surprising but she never knows when its coming, there is no time here, no way to know how long has passed except by the sound of that door opening and her slowly ageing body. She used to count how many times the doors would open to try and keep track but she gave up after counting 3650.

There are two heavy doors separating her from the outside each closing before the other opens keeping the outside out and the inside in. When she was younger she was terrified of what was outside, they told her about the monsters that lived out there but as she grew she thought that maybe the monsters weren't that bad, maybe she could make friends with those monsters in the dark and maybe she could bring the sun back. She has no idea how she would do it but maybe, just maybe she could bring the light back, maybe that's what her power is for.

"How are you feeling Althea?" He asks in his deep rough voice as he steps in the room taking a seat on the side of her bed that she is currently lying on. There he is again. The leader she has grown to know, always close to her but never comforting.

"Fine" she reply's simply in a monotone voice. She rarely has any enthusiasm in her voice much like how she rarely has a smile.

"Are you ready for your traning?"

"yes" she says knowing that it is just better to get it over with now. They get up and he puts a heavy choker around her skinny neck, it isn't a new item to her but he explains anyway "You need to create enough power to keep the necklace from shocking you, if you stop using the magic energy you will also be shocked, understand?" he asks and she nod again before he powers it up with the button in his hand. It starts to shock her painfully for a few seconds before she summons my power.

she creates two balls of white energy from her hands, her power is the closest light she can ever get to, it shows her little things in the dark that she couldn't see before like colour, her hair is black like everything around her but my skin is pale. But she still wants to see the colours she read about, she wants to know what blue looks like, red and orange, pink and yellow. She keeps the energy in her hands shining for a long time before it starts to flicker and she feels the collar starting to shock her.

"come on Althea you are better than that, you are named after the goddess who's power you are wielding, you have more power than you know" he says edging her on as the pain continues.

The type of magic she uses is called Heavenly Body Magic. It is a powerful form of magic that allows her to generate and manipulate the energy of the heavens from her own body. She can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power . This light is not the only substance she can use however. She is also capable of using the power of gravity as well as shrouding herself in Magic so that she can increase her speed to what is called light speed. It is a Magic in which she is able to manipulate and utilise light in various ways. It is said to be the power of the Goddess Althea which is where she got her name from. At first her power frightened her, it was so strong it would hurt to keep it from going out of control but she managed to get control but she is still discovering new ways of using her powers.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes before summoning more magical energy and it keeps coming until the collar around her neck shatters making her sigh in relief. "Well done Althea, you know i get no pleasure in seeing you hurt but it helps you to be able to use your power for longer" he says picking up the broken collar or as he likes to call it necklace.

Most of the training hurt in some way but she just tries to get it over with, 'no pain no gain' as he likes to say, she is surprised she can still feel pain anymore although she has become somewhat accustomed to it. "That's all for now, you should rest and i'll be going, i will see you tomorrow"

Althea's heart stops and her eyes widen when she hears the words he let slip but he hasn't seemed to noticed so she reply's simply "okay" before lying back in bed pretending to be asleep. Once he leaves the word replays in her head 'tomorrow'. Hes always been so careful to not say anything like that before but if he said tomorrow surely that means there are days out there which therefore means the sun must rise. It cant all be dark out there.

After all these years in this black hole she has always been to scared to try and leave, afraid of crushing her hope of the light outside, at least if i didn't know it gave her something to dream for but if she went outside and it truly was just darkness she would have nothing to look for, nothing to search for, nothing to live for. She has to know, she can't be in the dark anymore now that so much doubt is in her mind.

She decides that she must know, she must see if there is light out there or if she is forever cursed to live in darkness. She knows its a big risk but its one she has to take. She may never get the courage to do it again so she gets off the bed and head towards the first heavy metal door. 'But what if I die out there, what if i'm just alone or the monsters get me. What if they don't take me back if nothings out there or.. No, no more', she would rather die knowing than live always being afraid of the dark.

She closes her eyes and breaths deeply conjecturing up all the energy she could and throws her arms out in front of her letting the door breaking the lock and pushing it open. She feels so tired after the training and just breaking the first door but she has to keep going. She reaches the second door and again close her eyes and brings forth all the magic she can manage, she pushes the light towards the door. She hears the door bending and crushing in on itself as she propels her light beam towards it. When she finally thinks it's enough she opens her eyes to see the door barely on its hinges.

She walks slowly towards it not bothering to grab anything from the room, not even her shoes as she places her shaking hand upon the door. She slowly opens the door ready to see if the light truly exists and take a step outside of the darkness.

what she see brings tears to her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I had dreamed of this for so long, dreaming of leaving my rayless room to step into the sunlight but as i take my first step outside feeling what i assume is grass tickling the bottom of my bare feet i look onward to see what i was not expecting but what i feared. More darkness. Tears fall down my face as my hopes of the sun are crushed knowing now that i truly am cursed to be in the dark forever.

As the pain in my chest builds i just run. The sily damp grass beneath my feet the only comfort i am able to find as i run and run never looking back at what i once called home. What i am running towards i couldn't say, there was no light to find anymore. I ran until my legs physically gace out shaking beneath me and i sit in the damp grass and ball my eyes out at my broken hope.

I feel a crushing feeling breaking my very soul and i bring my hands to my eyes as i cry loudly. But as i wipe the tears from my eyes i see something. Only for a moment but i see a sparkle. A tiny ray of hope above me. I slowly move my head from looking as the dark and dreary distance to look up and what i see makes me cry more.

Not out of sadness but out of pure happiness, lighting up the darkness are stars. So many stars littering the dark lighting up the sky in a beautiful vista. This was better than any sun i had hoped to see, they are small they are still shining through the dark and it brought hope back to me. Those little balls of light making me feel like life was worth living again. I just sit there for what feels like forever looking at the lights above me, so many that i feel they could go on forever, maybe they do. I am so encapsulated by the starlight i do not see the two deep blue eyes watching me from in the long grass.

No PoV

it sits patiently and quietly before every so slowly moving closer and closer breathing gently to not give itself away. Only meters away the large white wolf moves each paw forwards inch after inch before finally punching on the expecting girl. It sinks it long, sharp, white teeth into her arm tearing the flesh and making drops of blood fall but there is no scream.

The wolf looks up and sees something totally unexpected. The girl is smiling. The wolf's slowly releases the girl in confusion before its eyes widen in shock as she lurches forward and hugs it. The small weak teenager hugs the large and ferocious white wolf showing no fear and only happiness. The wolf is left in such confusion it doesn't bother to move and instead sits allowing it to happen. When she finally releases the wolf they look into each others blue eyes.

A low but gentle voice begins to speak inside the girls head "Why are you not afraid of me" it asks. She looks around for any source of the noise but comes to the conclusion that it is only her and the large wolf before her talking in her head. She wouldn't be surprised if she lost her mind living in such a dark place for too long but something tells her this is real.

"Because i am too happy to be afraid, i have hope again" she says simply in a whisper looking up into the stars not taking any notice of the blood dripping from her arm. The wolf follows her eye line looking up at the stars.

"Why do humans always look to the sky? Why do they want to fly when they don't have wings?" The wolf says thinking about humans, how they always seem to look up to find something. Don't they know they can't fly, why does paradise have to be in the heavens?

"I don't want to fly". This makes the wolf turn its head focusing solely on her words, no one had ever responded like that, they all wanted to fly, to not have to walk on their own legs to find where they wanted to be. As if she knew the words the wolf was thinking she continues.

"I will use my own legs, i will finally begin my story. Beginnings are scary and endings can be sad but it's everything in between that makes it worth living. I want to live, to at last come out of my darkness and shine like those stars, i want to find my paradise." she reaches her hand up like she could touch the stars, like she belonged with them.

The wolf looks at the teenage girl in complete awe, this small and weak girl was unmoved by him, by the wound he had inflicted and instead just smiled at the stars like they were what she had been waiting for her entire life. He heard her words repeated in his head, she like him was looking for paradise, for the place that was calling him home, he had been wandering the earth for years searching but never finding anything but always feeling the pull.

But that just changed as he looks at the girl with long pitch black hair like the night but eyes like gleaming blue sapphires. He is pulled to her for some reason, he want to see her find paradise, he wants to go there with her. He looks up into the dark starry sky where the girl is reaching and closes his eyes. He starts to emit great magical energy as he summons a legendary being few humans have seen.

From a great flash of light steps out the king of the celestial spirits. The ruler of the Celestial Spirit World and its inhabitants. Althena cannot believe her eyes, she had read many books on the celestial spirits and their world, she always wondered what it was like there but never did she imagine she would even be in the presence of its king.

The gigantic king stands tall with his long grey beard and golden armour shining in the moonlight. "Lupus, my boy" Althenas eyes widened at the realisation, this wolf she had been speaking to had been a celestial spirit and not just any old spirit but the prince. She looks over to where the white wolf was to see again a bright light as the wolf transforms into a guy not much older than herself, he is tall if black longish hair and deep blue eyes, he looks muscular and wears blue jeans, converse and a black leather jacket giving him a powerful look.

"Why have you summoned me?" the asks and only now does he see me. "And whom is this girl?" The wolf looks to me to answer not sure of that himself.

"M-my name is Althea" i say trying to put on a brave voice. Lupus looks at me for a moment before seeming makin his mind up about something. "I wish to give this girl Althea my key" Lupus announces to the king making his eyes widen.

"Are you certain my friend, she isn't even a celestial wizard?" he asks but Lupus just nods "That doesn't matter, she is different to the others, I wish to stay with her". Lupus says with a firmness and security to his voice. They both then look towards me still sitting in the grass with blood dripping from my arm "Is this what you want Althea, Goddess of the stars, I warn you he is a wayward spirit".

she looks to Lupus to see him not even flinching at the slight insult meaning he must believe it himself. She doesn't know why but she feels like he is meant to be with her, maybe they can find there way together. Althea smiles and looks back at the king "It is, maybe we can be lost together". This causing Lupus to look at her again in awe.

"Very well fallen spirit, Lupus the untameable I give your key to the human, protect her wont my son, i believe she is something special." And Lupus nods like he didn't even have to be told that. The kind smiles and looks again at compared to him the ant sized girl that has captivated the wild white wolf.

"My girl, no one has ever looked at my stars the way you do, i can see that you have a true heart, I will make sure they shine brightly for you. You are from henceforth a friend to the celestial spirit world and its inhabitants." watch after my son won't you?" he asks jokingly but i nod anyway "thank you"I smile brightly happy to have the stars shine brightly and for once not be alone anymore.

A great light fills the sky as the Spirit king leaves and as the light dims the stars seem to align and create a picture of a wolf in the sky. It is beautifully captivating, its eye look like you could stare into them forever. I hold my hand up towards it and feel something cold in my hand. As I lower my hand I open it to see a beautiful silver key, It has a wolf head at the top and a lovely pattern all along it having some weight to it. I grip it tightly and hold it to my heart before my body has taken all it can and finally I fall into the grass but hold the key like my life depended on it. The wolf looks at the tired girl laying in the grass holding his key protectively.

He knows he chose the right person and changes into his wolf form before he lies next to her wrapping his fluffy white tail around her to keep her warm and licks the wound on her arm he inflicted in the first place and waits for her to open her eyes again.


End file.
